1. The Field of the Invention
Implementations of the present invention relate generally to systems, methods, apparatus used to connect adjacent wall modules together, such as wall modules used in space partitioning.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Office space can be relatively expensive, not only due to the basic costs of the location and size of the office space, but also due to any construction needed to configure the office space in a particular way. For example, an organization might purchase or rent a large open space in an office complex, and then subdivide or partition the open space into various offices or conference rooms depending on the organization's needs and size constraints. Some organizations will prefer to build permanent walls and structures to partition the space, which can be prohibitively expensive and time consuming. Accordingly, other organizations will partition the space with modular assemblies that can be easily assembled and reconfigured as desired. Specifically, modular systems tend to be relatively inexpensive compared with the time, effort, and materials to build out a space and/or to reconfigure previously constructed walls as the organization's needs change.
For example, modular office partitions typically include a series of individual wall modules (or panels) that can be immediately placed into a particular partition position to create at least an outline of a cubicle, office, or conference room. That is, a manufacturer or assembler can typically take a given set of wall modules, and align the wall modules along a floor pattern until the desired configuration is achieved. The manufacturer can then secure the given wall modules in position. The assembled partitions can either free-standing, or can be rigidly attached to the permanent support structures. A “finished” look is generally completed by adding trim pieces in the joints between panels or wall modules.
Of course, it is typically the case that what modular systems provide in terms of easy assembly and re-configurability the modular systems also give up in terms of creative flexibility. For example, typical modular systems are designed to connect together with only 0° or 90° angles between adjacent wall modules. If the organization desires any deviation from this, such as unconventional angles or even curvatures, the manufacturer or assembler will typically need to create custom connectors, or will otherwise need to improvise a solution with custom-shaped wall modules. Manufacturing custom connectors or wall modules, however, can be costly and time consuming. In addition, improvised solutions often fail to, for example, provide adequate sound protection and/or privacy between adjacent spaces and/or the desired aesthetics. Furthermore, customizing such systems can add significant costs, and otherwise defeat one of the main advantages of modular systems.
Accordingly, there are a number of difficulties associated with dividing interior office space with modular systems. In particular, there are a number of difficulties present in terms of efficiently connecting adjacent panels and/or custom posts to accommodate custom curves or angling.